Social networking platforms allow people to connect with other people who have at least a common interest. The vast growth in mobile technology has increased the popularity of social networking platforms by allowing people to chat with their friends anytime and from anywhere. An activity stream is a list of recent activities performed by one or more users. The implementation of an activity stream is commonly found in social networking platforms. An example is the news feed of Facebook®.
Though activity streams arise from social networking platforms, nowadays they have also become common in enterprise social networks. The implementation of an activity stream in an enterprise social network allows online interaction between the enterprise's employees. Furthermore, such implementation provides a cross-enterprise communication platform which enables a constant update of the enterprise's latest news.
However, such activity streams, especially in large enterprises, are commonly swamped with content received from a plurality of resources. For example, regulations updates inserted by a corporation's legal advisor may be displayed within the same activity stream as a human resource manager's notice related to a new employee in the sales division. Furthermore, content (announcements, news, etc.) posted for one division of an enterprise may not be useful for employees (users) in another division. As a result, the generation of activity streams as implemented in conventional enterprise social networks is inefficient for most employees trying to extract relevant information therefrom.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the limitations of the prior art by generating activity streams which are automatically customized to the needs and interests of users' (employees), and in particular generation of such activity streams in enterprise social networks.